infearfandomcom-20200214-history
Signs
The signs were guides which directed visitors to the apparent Kilairney House Hotel through the forest. They often stated nothing but the hotel's logo with an arrow pointing towards which lane to go, and at other times smaller signs just said "hotel" and had an arrow. Only two signs had an approximate distance to it and another was a welcoming sign. From the beginning, the signs were not directly correct in regards to matching with the site's provided map, and generally pointed the opposite way to what it said. Description Plot The first sign encountered by Tom and Lucy was located at the beginning of the moor road, standing right above the gate. It could be argued that the actual first was the one hanging on the back of the Land Rover. Upon entering the forestry region, the two encountered the crossroad, where a single sign was placed in the centre of the tree island which caused the lane to divide. Lucy provided the fact that the map said to go right while Tom implied they were to go left instead. After small debate, Tom made the decision to go left. They began finding that the signs were hidden a little in the trees, and continued following them until they came to a large opening with multiple lanes and signs, which all pointed in a different direction. Lucy proceeded to call the hotel for assistance before the call dropped. After navigating the lanes, the two ended up back at the crossroad, coming from the right side. In hesitation, they decided to try to head back to the pub and then try calling to come and guide them. They eventually ended up back at the crossroad. Irritated, Lucy noticed a sign nailed to the door of the lanes' only resident who appeared absent. The sign was a fire hazard notice and had a map leading to a track through the forest leading back to the main road in case of a fire. After narrowly avoiding being killed by a falling tree, the hazard map was thrown out and they went on their own way as night arrived. The next hotel sign they came by resulted in Lucy becoming frightened at a mysterious figure standing in the opening of a small hill. Reversing, the figure turned out to be a scarecrow, though Lucy was soon proven right that someone was there and lurking around. Eventually they pulled to the side of the road due to their petrol being low and there being no signs. Lucy was pulled out of the car suddenly and the two took off before hitting someone in the middle of the road. They then met Max, a local supposedly under attack by the same men after them. After brief introduction, Max mentioned the hotel and told them to just follow the signs and they'll lead them to it. They ended up in a familiar location with only one sign present. After the beginning of a small argument, Max attempted to direct them, following the signs himself but came to realise they returned to the exact same place. Max then confirmed that the signs had been turned around. After some events, Lucy finds herself travelling alone and eventually comes up to a relatively large sign in the middle of the dead-ended path with two lanes going in both directions from it. This sign in particular directed her towards the left implying that the hotel was only a mere 500 metres away. Following the road, she came up to an opening and was greeted by another sign; this time a welcoming one. Types * Land Rover - found on the back of the Land Rover (fully painted on sides of doors as well). * 3 km - a full sign located above the gate leading into the moor. * Full - a large sign labeled the hotel's full name and logo and an arrow below. * Hotel & Logo - a smaller sign having only the logo and text "hotel" and an arrow. (Normal and black) * 500 m - a full sign located near the hotel. * Welcome - the final sign located at the scrapyard entrance of the hotel. 36.png|Land Rover sign. Door signs are slightly visible. 366.png|3 km sign at gate. 475754.png|Full sign, most common. 246.png|First type of hotel & logo sign. 343462.png|Second type of hotel & logo sign. 13513.png|500 m sign. 364634.png|Welcome sign.